


Study Dates and Coffee Taste

by AlwaysHazandLou (RoseDaggerLouisHarryLS_28)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Girl Direction Fic Fest, M/M, Studying, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDaggerLouisHarryLS_28/pseuds/AlwaysHazandLou
Summary: Prompt Based Off:15. college au - Harry and Louis have the same class and they have a crush on each other but they're disaster gays and one of them is great at the class and the other one sucks so they have to tutor them.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Girl Direction Fic Fest 2020





	Study Dates and Coffee Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say a huge thank you for putting on this fic fest and thank you to my beta. I hope you all enjoy this little fic! It’s my first time writing Fem Larry and my second fic ever. Enjoy!

Harry shivers in the autumn weather, pulling her coat and messenger bag closer to her body as she walks to the maths building on campus. It was her least favourite class and she dreaded going to it, especially this early in the morning. She lets out a small sigh of relief as she gets inside the warmer building and finds the classroom. Walking over to one of her usual spots in the middle of the room, she hangs her bag and coat on the back of the chair as more students begin to file in. 

It wasn’t long before their teacher started the lesson for today. Harry tried her best to listen but everything seemed so confusing to her. She couldn’t help but zone out and gaze at the back of mid-length fluffy chestnut hair sitting a few rows in front of her as opposed to the lesson. Scanning down to look at the tattoos scattered along the girls tanned arms, Harry recalled her name. Louis. Harry noticed her instantly on the first day of college and had a crush on the beautiful girl ever since. 

Harry snaps back to reality, interrupted by their teacher, Mr. Wesly, handing last week's test papers back. She frowns slightly, the paper sliding across her desk before Mr. Wesly walks away to hand out more graded papers. Harry finally looks down at her graded test and her stomach drops. 

“Fuck,” she huffs under her breath as she stares at the grade marked in red pen, an angry circle around the failing score. Harry could’ve sworn she had passed it. No, she wasn’t the greatest at math, but she had been studying more than ever before, even getting a bit of help from her roommate Niall. She knew this test had been important, too.

All of a sudden the bell rings signalling the end of class, startling Harry out of her thoughts. Other students started to pack up and leave the classroom. Harry lets out a deep breath and shoves her things messily into her bag, holding onto her coat anxiously. 

“Mr. Wesly? Can I speak to you for a moment?” She called softly as she made her way to the front of the classroom, pulling her bag over her shoulder. She finally makes her way to his desk before speaking up again. 

“I was just wondering...I’m not very happy with my test results. I know I’m failing this class - is there anything I can do to get my grades up? A tutor or extra credit, maybe?” Harry rambles, trying to think of something that could help her grade in this class.

Mr. Wesly nods, “A tutor is a great idea. Though I don’t know if any are available,” he trails off as he looks up, eyes scanning around the large classroom. “Louis! You’re my straight A student. Would you mind maybe tutoring Harry here?” 

Harry immediately froze. She couldn’t believe the name that came out of Mr. Wesly’s mouth. 

Louis? Like tattooed, funny, smart, beautiful Louis? 

Harry wanted to open her mouth and say she was fine on her own, but she knew she wasn’t. She needed help to pass this class. Harry turns and her green eyes lock with blue ones, Louis starting to walk over to them. Harry blushes, her entire body hot. 

“Of course I can help!” Louis says before moving to stand right next to Harry. She swoons a bit at her Yorkshire accent.“Hi, I’m Louis. I don’t believe we’ve talked before.” Louis speaks up again and sticks her hand out for Harry to shake which. 

“Hi, I’m Harry.” She introduced herself back and quickly shook Louis' hand. It was indeed the first time they had ever spoken to each other. Harry had been too shy and hadn’t known what to say. Plus when Harry would muster up the courage Louis would be busy talking to her other friends. 

“Is there anything specific in this class you need help with?” Louis questioned again. 

“Um...basically everything. I just don’t understand it.” Harry admits with a sigh and bites her bottom lip. She hoped Louis didn’t think she was dumb. 

“That’s okay. We can slowly go over everything again.” Louis reassures her with a small smile. “So.. does tomorrow work? I have some free time before my afternoon class.” 

“It does,” Harry nods. She was glad that they could get started so soon because Harry needed to be prepared for the next test that seemed to be rapidly approaching. 

“Sounds good. I’ll meet you in the library tomorrow morning.” Louis tells her.

“See you.” Harry says as the other girl walks off. Harry thanks their professor before she walks off as well. She can’t believe this is happening. 

*******************

Harry is nervous. She’s at least 15 minutes early as she sat at a desk in the campus library, her leg shaking and her stomach nauseous with anxiety. Her roommate, Niall had helped her pick out her best clothes and do her hair, putting some light makeup on. She wanted to make a good impression on Louis. Harry sighs, picking absently at his fingernails. She didn’t even know if Louis was gay or if she was in a relationship already, so she tries not to get her hopes up. She pulls out everything she thought she needed from her bag, Math textbooks, a calculator, a journal to write in, and some pencils and pens. Just as she finishes arranging them, there are fast, small footsteps approaching. 

“Hey Harry!” She heard a Doncaster accent and sat up from putting her bag back down by her feet, noticing Louis walking up to her.

“Hi Louis! Are you ready to get started?” Harry greeted her.

“I should be asking you that. I am your tutor after all.” Louis laughs. “I’m ready. I hope you are.” She winks as she sits down across from Harry. As Louis hung her bag on the back of the chair, Harry noticed a rainbow flag pin on it that wasn’t there yesterday. Harry hummed softly. Maybe Louis was a part of the LGBT+ community, or an ally at the very least?

“I’m ready.” She laughs softly. “How have you been?” Harry asked, just trying to be polite. They had only really met yesterday after all. 

“I’ve been good, what about you?” Louis asks Harry back, seeing the little music icon on Harry’s phone's lock screen as she moves her phone out of the way. “Is that Girl In Red? I love her music. My Favourite song is ‘I fell in love in October.’” Louis gushed. 

“No way! That's my favourite song! Her music’s so amazing.” Harry admits, finding it interesting they both loved that song. “What other singers do you like?” she asked, wondering what Louis' other interests were and only partially trying to delay the time when they started talking about math and Louis would realize how stupid she is. She leans in further, Louis’ laugh bright and melodic in her ears. 

Just as they talked a little more about music, another voice cut in. “You two. You’re disturbing everyone in the library. I need to ask you to leave.” Harry looked up, seeing It was the librarian that had been talking to them. 

“We’re so sorry.” Harry apologized for them, both getting a bit embarrassed as they grabbed their things.

“Oops,” Harry giggles as they walk outside the Library building into the colder outside, accidentally bumping Louis’ shoulder. 

“Hi,” Louis smiles back at her. 

“Didn't we have to study?” Harry asks and bit her bottom lip, worried they hadn’t gotten anything done. 

“Yeah but don’t worry, we can do it next time at my flat,” Louis reassures her. “Then we won’t get kicked out for being too loud...Plus we can have snacks.” 

“Snacks sound amazing.” Harry hums, excited to be going over to Louis’ flat sometime. “Can I get your number? You know..to schedule our next tutoring sesson and just incase.” Harry asked nervously, grabbing her phone out from her bag again. 

“Of course.” Louis nods and when Harry passes her phone, Louis types her number in and adds it as a contact before giving Harry's phone back to her. “Do you need a walk back home?” 

“It’s alright. I actually live just around the corner in one of the dorms.” Harry explains. “Bye, Louis - I’ll text you!” Harry smiles at the girl before starting to walk away back to her dorm, already typing a text to Louis to set up a time for their second study session. 

*******************

It’s been two days since their failed first study session. Harry saw Louis around campus sometimes and they both smiled at each other, sometimes chatting for a little. Harry had made it to Louis’ flat which was just off campus. She knocks on the door a few times, quickly getting an answer from a woman who wasn’t Louis. She was probably around the same age as Louis but had dark jet black hair and piercing brown eyes, having way more tattoos than Louis did. “O-oh I’m sorry. I’m looking for Louis Tomlinson..Is this not the right flat?” Harry asked anxiously, not knowing how she could have gotten it mixed up, she followed all of Louis' directions.

“No, It is. I’m Zayn, I’m Louis' best friend and roommate. I’m just headed out. Louis!” She calls. 

“Oh, Hey Harry.” Louis smiles, appearing by the door, saying a goodbye to Zayn and waving her off. “Sorry about that. She's in a rush to go see her girlfriend Liam.” 

“It’s alright. I’d be in a rush if I had a girlfriend too.” Harry hints to Louis as she lets her inside. Harry slips off her shoes at the front door but is still holding onto her bag. She follows Louis further into the flat, both of them sitting down on the couch in the lounge room, coffee table in front of them. Louis turns off the Tv so they could focus.

“Are you hungry? We could get a pizza? I haven’t had dinner yet.” Louis offers. It was already getting late at night. 

“Yeah that sounds great.” Harry nods, telling Louis she liked cheese pizza when Louis had asked which kind to get. While Louis ordered the Pizza Harry got her textbook, notebook, a pen and calculator out of her bag, setting them on the coffee table. 

While they waited for the pizza Louis went over a few basic math formulas with her. A knock on the door came a little while later and Louis got up to get the pizza, paying the delivery driver and setting the pizza box down on the coffee table also. Both of them grabbed a slice before Louis went into teaching mode again. Luckily this time tutoring was a success and they got a lot done, Harry beginning to understand math a bit better. 

“Thanks for helping me Lou. I should be getting back to my dorm.” Harry says and stands up, placing her things back into her bag.

Louis walks her to the front door and Harry slips on her shoes again, holding her bag close as she gets ready to go back to her own flat. 

“I was thinking..” Louis started as Harry opened the door, taking a few steps out into the hallway, turning to face Louis again curiously. “Maybe you want to get coffee sometime?” 

“That sounds great.” Harry says and nods. “I’ll text you my schedule. See you, Louis.” 

*******************

Harry was freaking out. When Louis had asked if Harry wanted to get coffee sometime had she meant it just as another study date or a real date? Harry was sure Louis must have just meant a study date. Harry was sure Louis was taken. Why wouldn’t she be? She was an amazing person to just be around. 

Harry grabs her messenger bag before she heads out the door of her dorm room. She gets to the coffee shop on campus just on time, ordering a cappuccino and a chocolate chip muffin before picking a booth to sit down at. This time Harry spots Louis walking inside the shop, coming up to her. 

“Hi Louis!” Harry smiled.”I would have ordered you something but I didn’t want to mess up. I didn’t know what you’d like.” Harry admits. 

“Hi Harry.” Louis smiles back. “That’s okay. I’ll order something in a minute...but, why did you bring your books with you?” Louis asked, a bit confused. 

“I thought we were studying?” Harry tells her honestly, a little confused now herself. Now noticing Louis didn’t bring any textbooks. 

“I meant as a real date.” Louis laughed softly, a bit of a blush on her cheeks as she bit her bottom lip and looked across at Harry.

“O-oh..” Harry blushes pink, putting her things back in her messenger bag. 

“You're adorable.” She smiles at her, leaning in moving a strand of Harry's curls away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. 

The date went well and Harry got to know Louis even more. Everything just felt so perfect. 

“I’d love to go on more dates with you.” Louis tells her as they head out of the cafe. 

“I’d love that...You know..I’ve actually had a crush on you ever since the first day of school.” Harry rambles. She hadn’t been planning on saying it but it seemed to have slipped out anyway, unbidden after seeing the sparkle in Louis’ eye. 

“I’ve liked you since the first day too.” Louis admits with a small blush. “Harry Styles,” she prompts seriously, a cheesy grin on her face, “I know it’s fast, but… will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes, of course I will.” Harry agrees with a nod and stops walking. She pulls her now girlfriend close to her resting her one hand on Louis' hip and the other on her cheek before pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss.


End file.
